


chess in a park.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: After the X3 post-credits scene, Another theory about Charles that's better than Bryan Singer's, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Film, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to the park every day, sits at one of the outdoor chess sets, and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chess in a park.

**Author's Note:**

> a little halloween night flash fic because i was feeling sad and needed some happy.

He goes to the park every day, sits at one of the outdoor chess sets, and remembers. He remembers the way Charles would laugh whenever he got Erik into a trap during a game, the way his blue eyes would practically twinkle with delight when he won a game after a losing streak. He remembers car rides and hotel rooms and the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. He remembers hushed kisses and stolen caresses, hidden nights and words never given voice. He remembers separation and despair, the uneasy truce they eventually settled into, and that day at Jean's house that was the worst day of his life.

The day he first moves a chess piece with his returning powers, he feels a gentle nudge against his mind, a nudge he hasn't felt in a very long time, a nudge that shouldn't be possible. He turns to look behind him to find Charles sitting there in his wheelchair, and it's as if no one else is around. There's so much he wants to say, from _how is this possible?_ to _I never should have left you in Cuba_ to _dear God, Charles, tell me you still love me,_ but he stays silent. He stands up and grabs his hat, glances around the park before walking towards the man he thought he'd never see again.

When he's close enough, Erik allows himself a smile, and Charles smiles back. It's only then, when they are close enough to actually speak to one another, that he finally hears Charles's voice again, but it's in his mind. _You don't think I was actually stupid enough to go to Jean's house that day, do you, my friend?_ He just stares at Charles as he tries to process what he's saying, and a conversation from long ago surfaces in his mind. “So you finally mastered a mental double, then?”

“I wouldn't be here if I hadn't.”

“And why are you here, my old friend?”

Charles just reached out a hand to him. “To take you home, my love.”

Erik hasn't had a home for a very long time. He steps closer and lets Charles's hand close around his. “Home sounds wonderful, darling.”


End file.
